Act of Genetic Warfare
"Unlimited and expendable manpower; right at our fingertips, all we have to do... is sign here" The Act of Genetic Warfare 2261.07.01 As the Great southeastern war raged between the tripartite Yanaari alliance and the Commonwealth Coalition there was much debate over how the Commonwealth should allocate its sparse resources; experts predicted economic ressession, engineers couldn't cut costs on their fleets and if anything were more expensive. The Commonwealth could hardly afford the material to equip the planetary militia they had mobilised let alone refit Task Force Manticore. Commonwealth morale was at a low point; Yanaari fleets run amok through Commonwealth space unopposed and the Battle of Tyntregal was still a fresh wound. What's more video footage of previous invasions like the Siege of Yadra, showing ground war in all its detail, were now the rallying cry of anti-war campaigners; factory workers went on strike, civilians chained themselves to landed military vessels refusing to let the Commonwealth take their friends and family to foreign worlds to be blown apart by ordinance or cut in half by lasers. The foundations of war were slipping out from underneath the Commonwealth and the Council needed a solution. "Councillors... We've debated for months and we're no closer to a solution than when we started; I propose the Bill of Genetic Warfare and call for a week long debate... All those in favour to debate the bill say aye" The debate was fierce but one-sided, the Council was in dire need of expendable soldiers, initial trials impressed both military and political leaders and the fact that a million of these clone troopers could die without any consequence was the cherry on top. Some Councillors argued that it was immoral to breed a sentient species for the purpose of war and under normal circumstances the vote would not have passed, the vote was 68/32 (A majority vote of 80/20 or over is required to pass morally questionable or radical acts). However under the Act of Proportionate Power Councillors well versed with knowledge of the military, I.e. Grand Councilloir of Defence Department and all Councillors within that department, were given weighted votes to reflect that in times of military crisis it is the military that has the most political power to ensure success. "The bill has failed to pass the vote and as a result we remain in crisis; I request to invoke the Act of Proportionate Power, the situation is too dire, the victor uncertain... I request the board of directors vote on my request today" The directors voted 9/1 to invoke the act. After invoking the Act of Proportionate Power the vote now stood at 83/17. The Act was passed which approved the use of mass production of clone troopers. Repeal The war went on to be won but the passage of time and further military use of the clones revealed drawbacks that led to a partial repeal of the act; in Commonwealth military reforms saw the paradigm of warfare shift to a more automated frontier, infantry and ground vehicles were replaced with automated mechs and drones that could be dropped from orbit (The Steel Rain Doctrine). The day of the clone trooper had passed though the state still utilised clones in engineering divisions and support roles. Category:Commonwealth Category:Commonwealth army Category:Commonwealth's Arsenal Category:Laws and Regulations